chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chance Krause
History Chance Krause was once a music teacher who wanted to achieve the Ultimate Life Form. One day, he was in the middle of a field, but realized that he could pray to this man named John Bowers. In doing so, Mr. Schober appeared in front of him telling him that his loyalty to Bowers has ascended him to a new Level of Power. Krause then evolved into the Pope of the Holy Church of Bowers, Pope Thales, and throughout the Holy Chemoverse War XIV he travels with his husband Solon creating a cult to worship Lord Bowers. Before the War: The Mojave Desert It is said that Krause wanted to become the ultimate Life Form which he did through his loyalty to John Bowers. However, before that point he made a journey across the Mojave Desert. While on this journey, he got stuck in the Mojave Desert and barely managed to get out by finding a random Gas Station in the middle of nowhere. The reason he found that Gas Station is because he prayed to Lord Bowers before the journey. Holy Chemoverse War XIV During the war, he travels with his partner Solon in an attempt to spread the power of the Holy Lord Bowers. In doing so, he sacrifices his students to Lord Bowers himself, each time he does so he finds new directions to reaching his Ultimate Goal: Summoning a new power of Bowers. Throughout his journey, he allies with CEO Bob and Chad who are allied with Dave Linzey due to managing the company named World Strides. At that same point, he allies with the Nintendo Ninjas and Shigeru Miyamoto himself as they all perform a joint sacrifice to set the alliance in stone. While his allies die in the war, it doesn't stop Krause (Then Thales) and his partner Solon from raiding Area 51 and finding the Holy Juul, whilst at the same time converting every guard in Area 51 to the Church of Lord Bowers. He was erased by Bowers at the end of the war due to using the Holy Juul to summon John Bowers in his Holy Form. After the War Later on, Micheal P would revive him, and Krause would now become one of Micheal P's loyal servants, keeping his power at the same power of Thales, but losing the physical appearance and his name is again Chance Krause. XD Empowered Form While being Loyal To Micheal P, Krause recieved a new form of Power, the XD Empowered Form. With this form, he now acted as a peacekeeper between the Schober and Micheal Sects. due to being one to worship both Lord Bowers and Micheal P at the same time. This topic is expanded on more in Chance Krause, the Novel. Chance Krause (XD Empowered) vs Frank Ticheli As a result of Krause's position in the Chemoverse, Frank Ticheli , the one who controls all of S O U N D, got angry and fought Krause himself. However, the battle was interrupted by Mr. Schober and Micheal P. This topic is expanded on more in Chance Krause, the Novel. Holy Chemoverse War XV Due to the events of Chance Krause, the Novel, Krause united the Robloxian Guests which angered Al Capone which would cause another Holy Chemoverse War. The Robloxian Guest Civil War Al Capone would then call upon Frank Ticheli to use the power of Cajun Folk Song and corrupt the Robloxian Guests into a new form called Shaun Guest (SG). This would lead to a civil war in the Micheal Sect as the Robloxian Guests would attempt to fight the SGs, however since SG was a virus the Robloxians were all converted to SGs. Micheal P would call upon Sensei and his Club Penguin Army, to fight the SG Army, but he would ultimately be cornered as the SG Army vastly outnumbered him. End of the Civil War and the Destruction of Club Penguin Due to this, Krause took matters into his own hands by hovering above Club Penguin Island, and using his Korg TM60 with Contact Microphone (Combo Tuner Metronome), he would summon Missiles from the fabric of reality as well as a bunch of Method Books from the Sky that would rain down on Club Penguin Island. This not only forced the SG Army to retreat back into the Al Capone Sect, but it also ended the civil war. The only consequence was that all of Club Penguin was destroyed, Waddle on... The Schober Sect Crisis Currently in the war, Al Capone has invaded the Schober Sect while the Micheal Sect was fighting the Civil War. Krause is currently looking into the Crisis in hopes to come and fight beside his Lord and Savior, Holy Lord Bowers. UwU Powers and Abilities * Artifacts - '''Krause can use these artifacts in battle to do numerous things uwu ** '''Korg TM60 with Contact Microphone (Combo Tuner Metronome) - '''Krause can tune any pitch to a specific ability, which includes but is not limited to: Erasing the fabric of Reality, Mind Control, Destroying all of S O U N D, Reality Warping ** '''1.5' 3 Ring Binder - '''This is the archive of all of Krause's Pitches which he can use in Combat ** '''Method Book (Foundations for Superior Performance) - '''Using this Method Book, Krause can create new pitches as well as turn your physical concept into a pitch ** '''14 Weeks to a Better Band - '''This packet contains an archive of the evolution of Krause which can throw off opponents in battle * '''Elevator Pitch - '''Krause creates a pitch that rises in sound exponentially over time, destroying all of reality in the process, in fact it becomes so high that all of S O U N D itself is instantly destroyed * '''Concert F - '''This specific pitch is Krause's most common attack, this pitch inflicts Mind Control on his opponents * '''Clinical Depression - '''The ability to make you depressed when Ms. Lim leaves * '''The Heart of Texas - '''Krause can turn any reality into Texas '''Powers As Thales and XD Empowered Krause * Missile Summoning - Thales can summon Missiles from seemingly nowhere * Dark Matter Summoning - Thales can summon dark matter which erases your concept if you touch it * Sacrifice to Lord Bowers - Thales can pull random people out of the fabric of reality and sacrifice them to Lord Bowers Counters * The Mojave Desert - Krause will magically get stuck in the Mojave Desert when traveling. He was only able to escape this place once